Dear foolish little brother
by amanda89
Summary: [trad]de temps en temps, Itachi se conduit en bon garçon et écrit à la maison. Sa correspondance avec son frère, en exclusivité.


Ceci est la trad d'une fic de Solverini. Elle a eu pas mal de succès en anglais avec 123 rewievs pour l'instant.

Merci à Solderini pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic. Je lui retransmettrait vos (attendus) rewiews.

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

Avertissement. Humour noir, mort de personnage, style bizarre. Allusions très légères à du yaoi (mais c'est tellement crissant qu'il vaur mieux fermer les yeux, les requins ont des mâchoires.)

Dear foolish little brother

Cher petit frère insensé,

Comment vas-tu depuis le massacre de notre clan ? Désolé de t'avoir laisser nettoyer tout le désordre, mais je devais vraiment y aller. Tu sais ce que c'est. La vie dans l'Akatsuki n'est pas aussi bien que ce qu'ils disaient. La paie est nulle et Orochimaru n'arrête pas de me mater. Mais ils me laissent tuer toutes les personnes que je veux. L'autre jour, justement, j'ai torturé une petite fille à mort. Tu aurais dû entendre ses hurlements. Il devrait avoir un souvenir de cette expérience dans le colis que je t'ai envoyé. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

Je dois y aller, ces assassinats ne valent vraiment pas que j'y consacre du temps mais quelqu'un doit payer l'addition. Grandis et hais moi et je t'écrirais dans une semaine ou plus.

Ton frère, Itachi.

* * *

Itachi,

Merde, pourquoi m'écris-tu ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez méchant d'avoir tuer Papa et Maman ? Dois-tu vraiment me torturer comme ça ?

JE TE HAIS. J'espère que tu mourras. Et ensuite tu iras en Enfer et je te rirais au nez.

Sasuke

PS : espèce de dingue. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec les yeux de cette fille morte ?

* * *

Cher petit frère insensé,

Si tu veux que je meure, tu vas devoir me tuer toi-même. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai laissé vivant ? Certainement pas pour une réunion de famille.

On m'a dit que tu étais devenu genin. Père et Mère ne t'on-il jamais dit que j'étais capitaine des anbu à ton âge ? Tu as encore beaucoup de travail. Etudie beaucoup, laisse la haine être ton guide.

Ton frère, Itachi.

PS : Je pensais que tu pourrais les mettre dans des bijoux. Beaucoup de garçons de ton âge ont des boucles d'oreille de nos jours, non ?

* * *

Itachi,

Je ne porte pas de bijoux ! Et si tu n'avais pas tué le reste du clan, tu le saurais !

Fais attention Itachi, un de ses jours, je _vais _te tuer.

Sasuke.

* * *

Cher petit frère insensé,

Ca été un moment depuis la dernière lettre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir continué à t'écrire régulièrement. Mais il se passe beaucoup de chose en ce moment à l'Akatsuki. Orochimaru est parti, à mon grand soulagement. J'ai entendu, et c'est sans prix, qu'il te recherche. Regarde bien pendant l'examen des chuunin, petit frère insensé. Je suppose que je dois t'avertir : il devient plutôt collant quand il n'est pas sous traitement.

J'ai eu un nouveau partenaire la semaine dernière. Hoshigaki Kisame. C'est un membre d'un clan de requin du village de la brume et, tu dois le savoir, il a tué presque tout son clan aussi. Tu en sauras plus à ce sujet plus tard.

Je dois m'arrêter décrire. Mort, mutilation, destruction et tout le reste. Hais moi plus chaque jour.

Ton frère, Itachi.

* * *

Itachi,

Mes félicitations pour ton nouveau partenaire. Il est d'un clan de requin ? J'espère qu'il te mangera.

Sasuke

* * *

Cher petit frère insensé,

C'était drôle de se souvenir du bon vieux temps avec toi l'autre jour. Le Sharingan est très utile, qu'en penses-tu ? Cela me donne envie de revivre l'expérience avec toi. 1

Je dois te l'apprendre, en tant que chef du clan, je t'ai fiancé avec Mako, la seule sœur survivante de Kisame. Ses branchies sont vraiment adorables. Oh, quelque chose m'était sorti de l'esprit depuis quelque temps : Sasuke est ton second prénom, ton vrai prénom et Elmer.

Ton frère, Itachi.

* * *

Itachi.

Tu n'es pas le chef du clan. Je suis le chef du clan. Et je ne vais pas me marier avec un requin, aussi jolie soit ses brachies. Epouse la toi-même.

Sasuke

PS : je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

* * *

Cher petit frère insensé,

Je l'épouserais bien, mais je préfère Kisame. Ses mâchoires sont bien plus impressionnantes.

Sinon, j'ai appris que tu recherchais Orochimaru. Cela me fais très plaisir. Tel que je connais Orochimaru, j'ai parfaitement confiance en lui pour achever le délabrement psychologique que j'ai commencé. Est-ce que ton tonneau est confortable ? Mais quelques soit le nombre de tonneau dans lequel tu dors, ta haine n'est pas toujours pas assez forte. Peut-être devrais-je arracher la peau de tes amis, et tu écouterais leurs cris. Est-ce que ça marcherait ?

Ton frère, Itachi.

PS : J'ai appris que La crème pour bébés fait des miracle sur les démangeaisons du curse seal.

* * *

Itachi,

Le papier de cette lettre est imbibé de poison. Brûle en enfer.

Sasuke

* * *

Cher petit frère insensé,

Kisame a été assez fou pour fouiller dans mon courrier aujourd'hui et est tombé raide mort. Je n'ai évidemment que renifler ta lettre. C'est triste. J'aimais bien Kisame. Nous étions pareils, tout les deux. Attends toi à une visite de ma part dans environ une semaine, nous avons à discuter de plusieurs choses.

Ton, (plutôt irrité) frère, Itachi.

* * *

Itachi,

O merde

Sasuke

* * *

Fin 


End file.
